A Light in a Dark Heart
by J.Okami
Summary: Two girls are on a man- hunt for a criminal called Zipoth


He woke up.

It was cold and raining again. The boy turned over on the cold cement of the abandoned, damp warehouse outside of New York City. Even in 2020, there were tons of abandoned warehouses to hide in. He was Zipoth, or just "Zip" to his friends, not that he had a lot of them. First off, he didn't look friendly. He was tall, thin, and sickly pale, which was only emphasized by his black hair and clothes. He wore chains on his belt, while his numerous piercing were decorated by jewelry or adorned with spikes. Secondly, he was a mass murderer. His anger was a raging beast with no control, and then combine that with his juggernaut strength and pyropathic abilities, which only meant people, were bound to die by simply being close to him.

"Hey Zip," a deep voice lurking with a Russian accent called out, "Time to move out, comrade! The police have gotten wind of us!" Roman. He was the only person who could travel with Zipoth. The spy could control minds, the miracle that kept him safe from Zipoth's anger. The teenage criminal sighed and gathered up his stuff after placing a black ribbon in the corner of the room. It was a hobby of his to leave behind a token of himself whenever he left a place he once resided.

The rain grew stronger and Zipoth sighed again, this time longer. It was going to be a really bad day. Nothing made the pain go away. The pain of guilt he felt towards that one family. The pain of sadness he carried with him ever since that one night. Those two kind people were only trying to help him. Then there was their daughter with the eyes that seemed to search his soul, but filled with hate. He knew he'd meet her again.

* * *

She woke up.

Another nightmare. No surprise there. But did it have to be the same one? As if she hadn't already relived that moment enough times in her life. Kate rose slowly from out of her slumber, sitting up and stretching. She shifted uncomfortably and adjusted the gun in her back pocket. 9:42AM. Late again; Alma would be there soon. She wouldn't talk to her about the nightmare, Alma had heard the story enough times. The blood. The death. Kate couldn't ever forget the day Zipoth had killed her parents. Perhaps the only reason she felt the need to tell Alma so many times was because she wanted her to feel the pain with her. That hardly seemed fair.

Now, in her New York City apartment, Kate knew today wasn't going to be the best of days. Rain pelted the single window of her pitiful dwelling. Her home wasn't much to look at. She didn't bother keeping it clean. The only guest she ever had was Alma, and there was no point in trying to impress her. Whenever she was over, the visits lasted no more than an hour, sitting on the slowly deflating blow-up mattress. They might as well just sit on the floor - it might have been comfier. Kate was sitting on the mattress in question, surrounded by piles of dirty laundry that Kate would wash when she had enough quarters for the Laundromat. There were boxes of old Chinese takeout that should have been thrown away, but they sat stacked on top of each other, ignored. Her computer's screen saver was on now, flashing pictures of Kate and her deceased parents, along with some of her and Alma. Pictures taken by Kate were tacked to the walls, along with torn-out articles of newspapers, guessing the whereabouts of Zipoth and his sidekick, Roman. The news was always either wrong or too late. Police scanners were scattered all over the apartment, each belonging to a different city within a hundred mile radius.

Kate began eating yet another box of takeout to be forgotten. She couldn't remember how old this particular box was, but she supposed she would find out soon enough. She was supposed to be waiting for Alma, but there was a chance that she was already there. It was hard to tell when your friend had the power to be invisible. Sometimes, Alma found it funny to sneak up on Kate when she least expected it. Since Alma was due to arrive a half hour ago, Kate assumed she was already there.

"Come out, Alma," she ordered, "I know you're here." She heard a small laugh and not long after, Alma stood before her. Kate should have just listened for her mind. The meeting could have started sooner, but she hadn't remembered once again.

Alma could be invisible whenever she wanted---sometimes even when she didn't want to---while Kate could read minds. Kate could also give people severe paralyzing headaches when she thought about it hard enough. Why? Neither of them knew. However, they'd both discovered their gifts on the same day. They had been studying for an Algebra II test at a park when Kate had heard Alma "say" _This is pointless_.

"You're telling me," Kate had replied tiredly.

Alma had asked in confusion, "Huh?"

"This _is_ pointless."

"How did you know I thought that?" Alma looked honestly confused.

"You just said it." Kate was becoming even more confused now.

"No, I didn't, but I thought it." _What is she talking about?_

"Wait a minute – I think I'm reading your mind!" Kate had shrieked. Then, Alma had disappeared.

"Alma!?" Kate had asked in fear, "Where are you!?" She put out her hand, feeling Alma's fingers though unable to feel them.

"I'm right in front of you." Alma tried to say, but now her voice was shaking.

"I can't see you!"

"Why not?" _Holy Freak, I can't see myself either!_

"See!?!"

And that's how they found out they weren't like everyone else. Over time, they learned how to control their powers. They determined what triggered them and how to use them. Recently, Kate had discovered her other power. It had been a few months ago when Alma was over. She had started to lecture Kate once again about letting go of her hate towards Zipoth for murdering her parents. Kate had gotten angry, wanting to hurt her, but knowing she shouldn't. Suddenly, Alma had cried out in pain, cupping her head in her hands. When Kate had forgotten her anger, the pain stopped. It was this power that was much harder for her to control.

In the present, they used their powers to help people, fighting crime and all that jazz. Superhero stuff. Spiderman's Uncle Ben was right - with great power, came great responsibility. After long days of reasoning, Alma finally convinced Kate that they should help people. Kate had wanted to just forget about it, but she couldn't argue with Alma's goodness. What Alma didn't know was that Kate planned to one day use her powers to destroy Zipoth, her parents' killer, and Roman.

"You need a new prank," Kate scolded Alma back in the present, who sighed and plopped down next to her, teasing,

"Well, you need to stop falling for it, kid, or start trying to read my mind when you don't know if I'm around or not."

"Don't call me 'kid'. I'm four months older than you."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to make me the leader of this duo."

"Just because you're the leader, it doesn't make you older." _Someone's grouchy,_ Alma thought, _another nightmare?_

"The same nightmare," Kate clarified, unhappy that the subject had come up anyways. Sometimes, Alma didn't even bother to talk. She just thought about what she wanted to say, knowing Kate could hear it. _I think if you just let it go, the nightmares would stop._

"Don't start this again," Kate warned sharply.

"Ow. Ow." _Hurting me!_ Alma put a hand to her head.

"Sorry." Kate hadn't realized she'd begun to use her power.

_It's okay. I'm used to it by now, although I shouldn't have to be._

"I'm sorry! Geez!"

"Maybe if we listen for word on Zip with the police scanners," Alma suggested, "It'll cheer you up."

"Maybe. Chinese?" Kate offered, holding out the box to her friend.

"No thanks. I'm not brave enough to try that stuff."

Kate scowled. "Oh, but you're brave enough to chase down mass murderers and other maniacs?"

"In a word... yes." Then she thought, _At least they won't kill me from the inside out_. Alma moved towards the nearest scanner to flip it on. The broadcasts were muted with noisy static and inaudible reports. Nothing important... at least to Kate, who turned on another scanner which came from the bowels of the city itself. It sat on a splintered windowsill, and Kate gazed angrily out at the unforgiving streets below. Neither scanner gave even a hint of where Zipoth and Roman might be.

"It'll come," Alma said soothingly, "a report on Zipoth. It always does."

"Too late," Kate mumbled, "Always too late."

Just then, the scanner boomed, "We have a report on the latest hideout of Zipoth. All units report to the old Hymen warehouse on Grant Avenue." Kate shot up and ran to her bathroom, which also served as her closet, to change. Just as Alma was about to say "I told you so," Kate commanded her, "Don't say 'I told you so'!"

"Alright," Alma agreed, "I won't." _I told you so_, she thought.

Kate growled, "I said 'don't'!"

"I didn't say it!"

"Smart aleck."

* * *

When Alma and Kate arrived at the scene, at least a dozen cops surrounded the empty warehouse. The shivering rain poured from the dark clouds and sent chills down the spines of the two superhuman girls as they approached the chief of police.

"Sergeant Barnes," Alma beckoned. The officer turned with a disappointed and somewhat afraid look on his face. She knew what that must mean. Kate heard him think, _What's the point in having powers when you always use them at the wrong time?_ Several policemen began filing back into their vehicles and driving away.

"Too late," Kate whispered, "Again."

"I'm afraid so," Barnes confirmed, "They're gone. Both Zip and Roman." Kate felt her anger grow inside her like the glow of a locomotive's engine being fueled by coals. She watched as the chief's brow furrowed and he shot a hand to his temple.

"Kate, stop." Alma demanded. Realizing what she was doing, Kate calmed herself and Barnes's face relaxed. He shot the girl a dangerous look.

"I told you that if you did that again," he threatened, "I'd throw you in jail for assaulting an officer."

Before Kate could respond, Alma cut in, "Giving an officer a headache is hardly an assault." Barnes rolled his eyes and turned away, slumping into his car. Kate stalked back and forth in front of the warehouse. The departing police gave the two girls last looks of empathy. Hearing their thoughts, Kate shot them all a dirty look.

"Let's go in," she muttered. She didn't wait for Alma's response and pushed open the doors of the deceiving, useless building. Alma hurried to follow, closing the doors softly behind her. The warehouse was musty. All the windows were boarded up, and the only light to help them see was filtering through their slats. Kate walked forward, the steps from her boots echoing off the faraway walls, and Alma moved along the side of the room, examining the space before her.

"Look at this!" Kate called. The feel of the room had helped her regain her composure and her voice was now softer. Alma joined her. Kate held up a black piece of cloth, and Alma took it, feeling the satin.

"What does this mean?" she asked rhetorically. They both stared at the ribbon for a while.

"Zipoth left it behind," Kate finally said, the bitterness back in her voice. She tore it out of Alma's hand and clenched it tightly, saying through her teeth, "He always leaves something behind. Remember the church?"

"The candy heart," Alma said quietly. They collected everything Zipoth left behind at his hiding spots. This new object was stuffed into Kate's pants pocket.

* * *

Zipoth and Roman had decided to camp out in an alleyway, which was full of trash and stunk to high heaven. It had taken them hours before they had decided to sink that low. They cleared away the trash to make camp. When done, they huddled together like frightened children, little, little children, struggling for warmth. In spite of an extensive wet night, Zipoth managed to get some sleep.

When he woke up, it was still raining. Zip shifted his head on his duffle bag and brushed away a random fly. It came back.

He lost his temper.

His furious hand slammed down on the fly, and he felt it disintegrate in his palm. Zipoth moved his fist away and a small crater remained in the dirt. He turned his head away to try to stem the tide of rage, but he was fighting on a losing side. Fortunately, Roman had woken up and tried to soothe him.

"Next time, let's not sleep in a place that stinks," Roman joked. Zip cracked one of his rare smiles, which made Roman even happier. They packed up their stuff and left. Zipoth was watching the parallel patterns of the rain on the street that, falling in a repetitive fashion in the dark sky, appeared to be attacking him. He turned the corner and found himself looking at Time Square. He spun back and clung to the wall as if it was his only support.

"What is it?" Roman growled. He had suddenly become irritable.

"Time S-Square," Zip gasped.

Roman rolled his eyes and groaned, "You are such a worrier; nothing will happen." He then pried Zip from the wall and shoved him into the street. Roman came out and walked through the crowd, hauling Zip beside him.

Of course, Roman had been wrong.

A policeman had spotted them. The Russian detected a sighting and grabbed Zipoth by the back of the neck, dragging him off into an alleyway. There, a black sedan was parked, and Roman shoved Zip in, proceeding to drive towards the nearest subway station.

* * *[Cell Phone]

Zipoth turned his head for a moment and saw Alma and Kate. Kate heard his thought, _It's her!_ The thought made her feel powerful. He knew she was coming for him. Soon it would all be over. Then, she heard Alma's thoughts as they charged through the open doors of the subway, _Keep that gun in your pocket, kid!_

"What gun?" Kate asked. The doors slammed shut behind her.

_You know what gun!_

Kate snapped, "Stay out of my business!

"There!" Alma hollered, ignoring her friend's attitude and motioning to the men being hunted.

People turned to look at them, including Zipoth and Roman. Zip stood at the end of Alma's sure and steady gaze, standing still by the doors, making not a sound, and stareing back with fear in his eyes. Alma didn't want him to be afraid. Unlike Kate, all she wanted to do was catch him so that he could get the help he needed. She had no intention of causing him harm.

They all stopped.

Kate stood, shaking with vengeance and hate, while Roman immediately pulled Zipoth into action. The two men ran into the next car of the subway. Kate took off after them and Alma knew she didn't care if she was following her or not. They shuffled through the car, scanning the passengers for someone is disguise. If Zipoth and Roman were on the train, they'd be noticeable. Both were considerably tall, much taller than the two girls who were chasing them.

A sudden movement caught Alma's attention. Zipoth's face appeared for a second in the window of the door to the attached subway car. Alma moved quickly towards the door, Kate in tow. When they got into the next car, the door opposite was sliding shut behind Roman. Alma broke into a run, startling several passengers.

"Wait!" She shouted just before the door slammed shut.

"Zipoth?" Kate asked breathlessly. Alma affirmed in thought. An evil expression clouded Kate's face and she growled, "I'll kill him."

"Don't," Alma said simply. A few children had looked up fearfully when they'd heard Kate's threat, so Alma sent them a reassuring smile.

Now, she and Kate were gaining on their enemies.

The train jerked on its tracks, sending Alma and Kate into a group of younger teenagers. "Sorry!" Alma called as they righted themselves and set off again. Kate didn't bother and bounded ahead of her friend. She slammed the door open and shouted for her prey to stop. Zip turned his head and stumbled over passengers' legs, but Roman pulled him up violently and dragged him into the next car.

Slowing down now, the train had only taken but a few minutes to reach the next station. Alma caught up to Kate, who didn't stop moving for a second in her chase for Zip. They pushed past people who were standing up to leave. The hunters and the hunted ran out into to city.

The subway station here was mostly empty, so the streets above were mostly empty, too. The pursued men ran down a street, realizing to late that it was a dead end. Three large buildings reared up, closing them in, and the girls stood on the open side.

Alma stood with Kate behind her. The street was empty, besides a couple of abandoned cars, and the two, tall figures who stood, waiting. The darkening sky overhead almost gave a sense of foreboding, as if trying to warn the girls of danger. The rain did not cease.

"You can't run forever!" Alma shouted. Kate was too angry to speak. She was fuming and seething and there was no way anything comprehensible could make it past that.

"And you can't keep chasing!" Zipoth's voice was cold and monotonous, but it carried down the street as if he were right there next to him.

There was a pause.

Then the action started immediately. Alma was gone, out of view and down the street before Kate could think to follow her. Zipoth quickly signaled to Roman, who reached out with his mind to feel Alma's position.

"Now!" He shouted, and Zip lashed out with a wave of fire. Alma, invisible, jumped out of the way just in time, but Kate appeared as if out of nowhere, forgetting Alma's advice and setting herself on Zipoth with an icy fury.

"Kate!" Alma cried, forgetting to watch for the Russian Roman. He grabbed at her invisible neck, dragging her back, and then threw her to the ground. Alma struggled to release herself from his hold. Kate and Zipoth were going all out, punching and kicking and not letting up. Alma was afraid for Kate's safety, but she was also afraid Kate would end up killing Zip, and then she'd break, with nothing to send her rage at.

_Kate, Help me!_ Alma thought desperately. Her breath was becoming short. Kate was either not paying attention, or brushing her off. In a final burst of effort, Alma broke loose from Roman's grasp. She turned around to hit him, hard enough to make him stumble back and give her enough time to get to Zipoth. At the same moment, Zipoth knocked Kate to the ground. She didn't land hard, and kept her glaring eyes on him the whole time.

"You killed my parents!" Kate screamed, her shrill voice echoing on the empty street, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

_Let it go_, pleaded Alma into Kate's mind. She knelt beside Kate to examine her wounds, but Kate pushed her away and stood up shakily.

"You can't kill me," Zip said defiantly, and then, in his mind, _I'll be the one to kill me. I deserve it_.

Kate clenched her teeth. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to kill him; make his unmoved heart pay for his crimes. He can't be like this. He can't be grey, in between.

But he was. She saw in his mind that the fire in his hands was not meant for her or her partner – it was meant for himself. Roman saw it too, and quickly he tried to calm Zip down.

But Kate was angry, and desperate. Her anger burst forth at her enemy, causing his brain to overload. The two opposing forces beat down on Zipoth's mind, and Alma watched on fretfully.

"Stop it!" She pleaded, "You'll kill him! Stop it!" But Kate didn't hear, and Roman was too busy trying to beat off Kate's force. Kate's anger exploded; the gun was in her hand, and the barrel was pointed straight at the object of her fury.

"No!" Alma yelled at the top of her lungs. She lunged forward, attempting to knock the weapon out of her hands, while Roman, seeing the object, ran straight towards her. But it was too late. BAM! The trigger had been pulled, the bullet had been fired, and the shot, knocked off of it's course by Alma's desperate movement, embedded itself straight into the Russian sidekick's chest.

The sudden release of pressure, from both sides, caused Zipoth to faint. He fell to the ground, alive, next to his now-dead companion. Both Kate and Alma stood in shock.

* * *

Two security guards lead Zipoth out of the courtroom and into the mob of cameras and reporters. His attorney was right behind him.

"Zipoth! Zipoth!," The paparazzi screamed at him. "Would like to comment about your sentence, what is your sentence - are you pleading insanity?" Zipoth just stared at the ground as his attorney talked for him.

"My client has been sentenced to ten years of prison rehab and another ten years of probation. The court deemed it worthy that he would receive this other then a death sentence due to the fact that we have reason to believe his mind was being controlled be the late Roman, Zipoth's traveling companion, who quite possibly could have involved in espionage."

This satisfied the crowd and they moved away from their position of the human wall. Zipoth continued his long march to the armored van. But before they reached the vehicle Zip looked up and spotted Kate and Alma in the crowd. He smiled.

Alma had been trying to get Zip's attention has he walked through the crowd. When Zip looked up, Alma stopped her obscene dancing and waved. "You know, they are going to put you in the loony bin with him." Kate said statically

Alma just smiled and responded with a question. "You feel bad?" Kate sniffed.

"No. A little. Maybe. Yes." Alma just kept smiling. Kate looked over at Zip and saw he smiling also. She read his mind._ Thank you, for saving me from my darkness._

_No_, Kate thought_._ _We didn't do anything. You saved yourself, and taught me that anyone can come back from dark side."_


End file.
